


the rescue talk

by Rangerfan58



Series: Autobot foster child [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the rescue talk

it had only been a few hours since the soldier and the child had met yet they already had an incredible bond...probably due to the child simply asking for stories from him that he could tell

"and you know something no one ever did find out who pranked the Admiral"

"yet you knew because you were the culprit"

"exactly Ariel exactly"

(sighs) "so about how long do you think it will take people to notice you missing?"

"if my unit is good they probably already alerted FOB and a possible rescue mission is already underway"

"heh better a few days or weeks than however many years it's been for me"

"you mean you don't know how long you've been prisoner?"

"nope"

"when were you abducted?"

"when I was seven"

"say I never found out your last name"

"and you won't not unless we get rescued because my last name is too dangerous to know"

"fine I'll wait then and hopefully find out who you are eventually"

and so they did wait and they would be rescued two weeks later unfortunately by that time Ariel was very sick from infection and was essentially unconscious, though she did slightly respond to strong stimuli. Mainly she responded to commanding voices and people moving her but not very much and all soldiers knew that she was at high risk of dying before she got back to base and would have to be identified by fingerprints to see if she was American or from some other country


End file.
